Time at Military School
by Colin Creevey
Summary: The twins play a prank. At first, she is reluctant, but then Carey decides to send them to Military School. What will happen? Will the twins take this lightly? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 1: The Last Prank **

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Cody asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Zack said as if Cody asked what one plus one is.

"I don't know what you see in pranks," Cody said, folding his arms.

"That's 'because you're a nerd," Zack said defiantly. "Just follow _my _lead this time, and I promise you, you'll enjoy this. We were grounded from going out with our friends just because we mocked the news."

"Yeah, and you told me nothing would go wrong," Cody recalled.

"Well, it's your fault you laughed," Zack said.

"You laughed too," Cody contradicted.

"Laughing is contagious, I heard you, so I burst too," Zack said excusing Cody's contradiction.

Cody didn't know if Zack was really telling the truth or not, so he kept silent.

Satisfied, Zack said smugly, "We'll show them what kids can do."

"We're not kids, we turned thirteen, remember," Cody reminded him. "I believe you mean adolescents."

Zack rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They reached the singing concert where their mom was performing. Cody, under Zack's orders, snuck up at a metal bridge above the stage, carrying a bucket of strawberry punch.

"Thank you all for listening, now take it away Rita!" Carey said happily.

Another blond singer appeared on stage.

Zack waited in the shadows of the side of the stage. The woman was not in dumping position. Cody couldn't dump the punch on her.

Zack shook his head. He'd have to take action.

"Yo, who let the hag on stage!" yelled a kid's voice from the side of the stage.

The woman stopped singing and looked to the right. There was no one. Everyone was quiet. She went off on singing again, acting as though nothing happened.

"Will this bit shut up?" Zack wondered aloud. "Who the hell let her kill the world of music?"

Everyone gasped and the woman looked to the left. There she saw Zack. She made to move towards him, putting her body in dumping area.

"NOW!" went Zack's voice

Cody closed his eyes, and dumped the punch praying, _"God forgive me."_

Everyone laughed and the woman screamed, running out of the room. Zack burst out laughing. Cody couldn't help it either. He found it amusing as well. In spite of himself, he laughed too. Mr. Moseby, the hotel manager came with a furious look on his face. He grabbed Cody by the collar, taking his smile away, and forced him down, where he took Zack roughly by the collar as well. He forced them out the door, pushing them into Carey, their mom, a positively furious look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 2: Grounded in the Suite **

Zack and Cody, as a sign of a miracle, were doing absolutely nothing at all.

"I am never listening to your dumb brain again!" Cody said indignantly.

"Well, at least it's better than having nothing to do," Zack said.

"Zack, dear brother," Cody said sarcastically smiling and putting his arm around Zack. "I hate to burst your bubble, but if you look at ourselves right now, you'll see _we already have nothing to do."_

"Well, we could always sneak out like we always do," Zack said.

"And we could always get caught like we always do," Cody said, nodding approvingly but still sarcastically. "That's a brilliant plan, really brilliant."

"Cody, if you always look at things in such a point of view that you don't think you'll succeed, you'll never be satisfied."

"Shut up, for once, Zack!" Cody said sternly.

"Are you too scared your big bad mommy is gonna ground you?" Zack kidded in an irritating voice.

Cody went red.

"As I thought, let's go," Zack said, moving towards the door.

Cody hesitated, but reluctantly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 3: Moseby's Advice **

"What should I do with these boys?" Carey asked, face in her hands.

"Well, Madam, I do have one suggestion," Moseby said. "See, you might hesitate, but it'll help."

"I just want them to be good little boys," Carey cried. "I want them to know where the line is, especially Zack!"

"Well, maybe you should consider"-

"But knowing Zack, he'd be trying right now to escape from his punishment," Carey sobbed.

"Maybe you should've"-

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I suggest Military School would do them nicely," Moseby said hardly, but a look of triumph on his face.

"Y-You think"-

"Yes Madam, Military School worked well on me, it shouldn't do too badly on the b- Zack and Cody."

Carey stayed quiet.

Moseby took advantage of the silence to take his phone out and say, "I can call my brother right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 4: The Decision **

Zack led Cody out of the room and snuck downstairs.

"Shouldn't we take the elevator?" Cody asked.

"She'll be expecting that," Zack said quietly. "We'll take it on the twentieth floor."

That's what they did. When they reached floor twenty, they went straight to the elevator. Cody punched the button and they waited for it to come up to them. What they didn't expect was to find their mom waiting for them inside, arms folded and looking extremely angry.

"I could not have believed it of you," Carey said.

Even Zack felt guilty. He looked down at his sneakers. Carey wasn't even yelling. But it wasn't the end. Carey had to talk to Cody as well.

"You Cody, you're one of the brightest kids I know, yet you follow this mischief maker."

Cody looked ready to cry. "I at least get good grades."

"Is that why you got fifty percent on your last test?" Carey asked testily. "Really, there I was defending you boys from Mr. Moseby, who thought you'd be fit for Military School!"

Zack gasped. No, she wouldn't, would she?

"I said no!"

Zack sighed in relief. For a moment there, he thought she would.

"But I am starting to see things in his way," Carey said darkly.

"NO!" the twins yelled together.

"What else should I do, huh?" Carey tested them.

"We won't do it anymore, I promise!" Zack said pleadingly.

"That's what you said last time, when I threatened to ground you forever!" Carey yelled.

"This is different!" Cody yelled, in tears, making Zack feel guilty.

"Not in my eyes!" Carey said hardly. "You will get sent to Military School this weekend with Moseby's brother."

"NO!" they yelled. But it was too late. Carey left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 5: The Farewell **

Carey took both her boy's hands that weekend. But what really made Zack feel worst was the farewell.

When they walked downstairs, there was the woman they embarrassed, gazing at them triumphantly. Maddie was there, a disappointed look on her face. London Tipton was there beside Maddie, surprised. Mr. Moseby looked at them, with a gloating smile. But there was also Tapeworm and Max. Zack and Cody nodded at them as they passed, but a nod wasn't enough for Max. She ran over; all promises she ever made were forgotten, and she jumped on Zack tearfully.

"I'll miss you, Zack," Max said tearfully.

She then hugged Cody, though not as tightly, and said, "You too, Cody."

Zack had tears in his eyes as he waved goodbye. Cody was sobbing as they got in the green military van.

"Bye boys," Carey said tearfully, "I'll see you… soon… hopefully."

"Hopefully not," Moseby said to himself as the van rolled off. Watching the van go though, he couldn't help but feeling some regret.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 6: In the Van **

Zack was sitting quietly, guilty this was his fault.

Cody was staring out the window. For some reason, he seemed to be concentrating.

"Cody," Zack said gently.

Cody didn't answer. He acted as though Zack wasn't there.

He must be angry, Zack thought to himself. I don't blame him.

The driver drove on and made a right turn. They were going for what seemed like hours, though it was only half of that.

"Cody, are you going to stay angry at me forever?" Zack asked.

"Shut up for a minute, will you?" Cody said, irritated. "You can be so abrasive, you know that?"

Zack had no idea what abrasive meant, but he could tell it wasn't anything positive.

The driver, a Warrant Officer 1 judging by the badge, looked back at them. Zack expected him to yell like he saw on cartoons, but he instead he said in a calm but firm voice, "You'll learn discipline at the boot camp you're going to. I heard from your mother what you did; don't expect to get away with it so easily here!" And the van arrived at what looked like a group of tents.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 7: General Bart **

Waiting for them outside in the parking lot was a man in a green uniform.

Cody shivered.

Zack couldn't blame him. He wanted to shiver too, but even though there were only few minutes difference between them, Zack felt this time, he ought to be the smarter one, and be a bit more brave, being a tiny bit older.

"Hello General Bart," the driver said shaking hands with the man.

"Hi, I trust you're doing well my old student?" Bart replied.

"Very well, but see, I picked up a couple of kids, twins, to join your group," the driver said.

"Yes I heard."

"Can you go easy on them, just for the first few days?" the driver asked.

"You know I never go easy on my pupils," Bart laughed.

The driver laughed with him. "Well, be well, I ought to be going."

Bart forced a smile as the man drove off. The minute he turned round the corner, Bart turned to them with a completely different look on his face.

"In the tent," Bart said, signaling the Private's tent not far from them. "I'll get your uniform. You'll be with us for quite a long time, Privates!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 8: The Not So Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

General Bart led Zack and Cody to the Military Barber Tent.

"The first you got to do is to shave your hair," Bart said importantly.

"D-did you say shave our hair?" Cody stuttered.

"Did I stutter?" Bart asked sarcastically. "Your hair is not to be this long!" He took the electric razor and got to work. It took an hour to get everything done. When the twins were given a mirror to look at their new selves, they were not pleased or amused.

"What the…"

"Is there a problem?" Bart asked loudly.

"N-no, no problem," Cody stuttered as Zack was about to yell yes!

"Does your twin think differently?" Bart challenged.

"I don't," Zack said in a small voice.

Military School was just as they had seen on TV. The General was very strict and kept giving harsh commands. Zack thought his ears would go deaf with all the yelling, but Cody, he was displeased and annoyed to see, was doing nothing.

"Don't you think you're being a bit too strict?" Zack challenged.

"This is what Military School is about, Martin!" Bart yelled.

"Well, this isn't TV!" Zack yelled back.

"TV'S GOT THE RIGHT IDEA WHEN IT COMES TO STRICTNESS!" Bart screamed. "WE'VE GOT STRICTNESS! WE'VE GOT WAR! WE'VE GOT WHAT MILITARY NEEDS. MORE IMPORTANTLY, WE'VE GOT WHAT YOU LACK, WHAT WE'LL REMEDY, DISCIPLINE!"

All the yelling made Zack cower.

"I don't like the way you're going, Zack Martin!" Bart said threateningly. "I'm watching you, Martin. I'm watching your every move. From this day forward, you will treat this Boot Camp like the real world. Any wrong move and you will be punished. You will be sent to the Military Prison. You will be locked up. I am not an easy General. No General is an easy General. You can deal with it, or go to hell!"

The idea of being locked up hurt Zack. He looked at his twin for a comforting look, but instead met an its-your-own-fault look.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 9: Meeting the Military**

The twin's sleeping quarters were with the other Privates. This must've been the most crowded tent. It was filled with Privates.

"How're we supposed to live like the poor?" Zack complained.

"It's your fault," Cody said shortly and quietly. Lately, that was the only thing Zack could get out of his brother.

"That's the Military for you," a fellow Private said about a couple of years older than the twins. "I'm Harold Haggle. You don't graduate until Warrant Officer."

"Well, that's not so long," Zack said in consolation.

"Hey genius, we have to go through eleven frigging ranks!" Cody scoffed with a scowling.

Zack's heart sank. "We can go through them quickly," he suggested half-heartedly.

"Dream on," another Private (Recruit) said. "Anthony Hark, also a Private Recruit. I'm fifteen, and I've been one for over a year. It seems I didn't have the necessary requirements for a Private." Anthony scoffed. "Or I'd be out of Military School by now. When I came, I planned on going up a rank a month, but it didn't go as well."

"I'm personally gonna try and get up a rank a week, to be quicker," Zack said confidently.

"Good luck," a boy muttered in the corner. He sat on his bottom with his kneecaps facing up. He looked young, very young indeed.

"Uh, h-how"- Cody stuttered.

"I'm Adam Hark, and there's my big brother, Anthony," Adam said, looking as scared. "I'm seven. I'm like you though, just got in."

"Have you all been behaving badly with your superiors or something?" Cody asked tentatively.

"I have, my brother was the good one," Anthony said honestly. "Next thing I knew, he's with me."

"That's funny, I expected to meet Max's brothers here, she said she had some in this school," Zack muttered to Cody who remained silent with Zack.

"We have a sister called Max," Anthony said, looking deep into Zack's eyes. "That's what I'm here for, hitting her persistently until our dad gave up and sent me to Military School. I can only return every summer."

Another Private Recruit cleared his throat rather loudly. "I'm Jacob, seventeen, Private Recruit, here since a couple of weeks." He went on quickly.

"Is it just us?" Cody asked.

"It's our job to recruit more members," Anthony explained. "Of course Bart, he's harsh."

"Look, Cody and I are from the Tipton Hotel," Zack explained, for once without bragging. "The manager there, Mr. Moseby is Bart's brother. If Bart is anything like Moseby, who is strict as well, we can deal with him. You know what, we can get out. We can try and get to Warrant Officer and get the hell out of here."

"Well, training is tomorrow, but I don't have my hopes up," Jacob said shortly.

"We can do it, right Cody," Zack said, turning to his twin.

Cody turned to Zack. For the first time, he felt some admiration towards his brother. Zack _could _do it. They were twins, and a team. Zack was always the one to carry plans out. Cody was always the one to get them out of sticky situations. Now, this was their test."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 10: Training Match**

"We've been training for weeks," Cody complained tiredly.

"What's the use of all this," Zack said exhaustedly.

"YOU TRY THAT LOAD OF BULL IN THE REAL WAR AND YOUR MINCEMEAT!" General Bart yelled. "MARTIN, GET UP, NOW!"

Cody got up promptly.

"NOT YOU, ZACKARY MARTIN!"

Zack, realizing his name was called, looked around stupidly and got up.

"DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" Bart demanded loudly.

"But, you just asked me to get up," Zack protested.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME, GIVE ME TWENTY!"

Zack, about to burst into tears, started.

"And when you're done, YOU CAN REST!" the General said. Then he turned to the rest of the Private Recruits and added, "The rest you, REST!"

Everyone dropped down and pulled out water bottles.

"Don't drink, we train with those next!" Bart ordered.

"We're thirsty," Zack said while finishing his pushups and lying on his back, parched.

"You had time to drink before, not my fault if you didn't!" Bart said firmly.

They all sighed downheartedly in protest.

After five minutes, Bart called them up again and had them do something new. He had them march through the fields for five miles. Anyone caught walking or running confidentially was sent back a quarter of a mile.

This time around, they were better. Zack wasn't doing badly either. Bart couldn't find a complaint, so he stayed quiet. Cody marched as seriously as he could. Anthony and Adam were behind him, trying to keep their breaths held by their noses, so that they could breathe through their mouths.

Bart brought up the rear, keeping a keen and shrewd eye for any cheaters.

The Private Recruits were breath taken by the time they were finished with their five mile walk. They reached eagerly for their bottles, hoping Bart wouldn't stop them this time as it's been hours. Thankfully, he didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 11: Not so Bad After All**

Zack, Cody, Anthony, Adam, Jacob and few other Recruits sat on the ground facing Bart.

"I have gathered you all to talk to you," Bart said, calmly for once. He cleared his throat and took a breath. "I don't know how this happened but I am obliged to do what I have to do. You have all shown good requirements for a Private yesterday. In return, it is my duty to promote you all to that rank."

Zack smiled in a small superior way.

Bart reached into a bag and pulled out five badges.

"Zackary Martin, Private," Bart said, handing him his badge. "Cody Martin, Private. Anthony Hark, Private. Adam Hark, Private. Jacob Heller, Private."

"We're getting a promotion!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yes, now come, I'll show you to your new tent with your fellow Privates."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 12: More Training**

"Alright Privates, listen up," Bart announced when entering their tent as usual at ten in the morning. "Now you've gone up a rank, you all get the right to apply for new ranks."

"Now, this is when it begins," Cody whispered to Zack, Anthony, and Adam.

"When you apply for a rank, it will be answered within twenty-four hours," Bart explained. "You will be required to take a test. If you pass with flying colors, you get the rank you requested. Either way, you get a promotion if you show good skills."

Zack grinned.

"Now, if you follow me outside, you will practice with fire," Bart said, walking out.

Everyone followed. He handed each a small fake gun. All of them gaped in surprised at either their guns or Bart.

"Toys," Jacob exclaimed.

"Would you rather use real guns where the risk remains of getting yourselves killed?"

"Wouldn't put is past him," Zack muttered.

Everyone laughed, except Bart who threatened, "There is such thing as a demotion in this Military School. Now, if you're done acting like children, you will listen to me when I say there is one suction cupped bullet in these. You will shoot at these targets. As the days go by, and as you shoot the exact middle, I will move the targets further for the progressed individual. I am warning you now; this training will be harder and stricter than the other. Now when I say go, you'll pull the trigger… GO!"

Everyone aimed the small gun at the targets and shot, with faces that showed they didn't believe anything would come out. That's what made them surprised when something did shoot out. Some actually hit the middle, but Bart would cry out, "No, these were unexpected! You have to mean it! Try again!"

Everyone tried again and again, for hours. By the end of three hours, some actually made progress through Bart's criticisms and excuses for failed targets.

Zack must've gotten the middle ten times, but Bart would always say, "No, it's one inch off the exact center! Try again!"

"That's impossible!" Zack protested.

Bart flashed him a warning look that Zack stepped back.

Cody shot three in a row, but Bart only counted it as one true hit, because the others were done out of complacence.

"There will be no progress until three targets in a row are hit," Bart announced at the end.

"That'll take months!" Zack protested.

Adam nodded meekly behind him.

"Then I suggest you practice," Bart said.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 13: Oh Yeah**

Zack took aim. They were trying this for days already. Bart had them shoot targets over and over again. When they actually did make it through Bart's ridiculous comments, he'd move the targets further. Zack, according to Bart, was on the last stage. He took aim and fired.

It hit! He looked at Bart, ready for an excuse and a reason, but Bart wasn't paying attention. He was giving Cody a badge for a Private First Class. "Sir, I got it!"

Bart looked around and saw the suction bullet in the exact middle. "You put it there while I was paying attention to your brother."

"NO!"

"Sir, he got it," Adam reassured him.

"He"-

"It's not my fault you're not paying attention," Zack protested.

"Do it again if you're so sure of yourself," Bart challenged.

"WHAT?"

"There's a double promotion for you if you get it!" Bart offered.

Cody wheeled around to watch, only to see Zack making it again!

"Good aim," Bart muttered to himself. "How can he- very well." He reached into his pocket and pulled a badge unlike Cody's. "It's obvious you're all working hard. Whether or not you're doing this to get out sooner, it's my job to give you all a promotion. All of you will receive a Private First Class badge from me, except Zackary Martin, who earned his Specialist."

Cody turned back to the target, shooting at it in anger. He had a sour look on his face. Zack couldn't help feeling proud though, even though it might've been luck.

When everyone left, no one talked to Zack. Cody walked back to the tent with him, muttering "Specialist."

"Well, maybe I'm actually better at a kind of school than you are," Zack suggested. "You still get better grades."

"Shut up Zack, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here," Cody said sourly.

"That's not all, is it?" Zack guessed. "You were having fun at the beginning."

"Besides, you only got a double promotion, because Lady Luck favors you."

Zack stopped, watching Cody walk away. There was a reason why Bart gave him a double promotion so easily. Zack turned to the targets. He was further than he was before. He took aim and said to himself, "Luck? Yeah right. Eat this!" Zack fired. Again, it hit the middle! He grinned, and said triumphantly, "Gotcha!"

Bart hid behind a tree, watching. He knew it.

Cody watched from afar, an even sourer look on his face than before.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 14: The Fight **

Zack was happy throughout the whole week. Cody however, had a different point of view. How could this happen. He was known for paying more attention in classes. Even though this wasn't real school, he, Cody, was supposed to do better than his twin. Zack didn't even deserve it, and that was the truth.

"Going great, isn't it?" Zack said, sighing happily. He leaned back against a rock and sighed braggingly.

"Yeah, great," Cody mumbled. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Oh, nothing wrong Zack!" Cody said sarcastically.

"Oh, ok I won't ask then," Zack said.

"It's you!" Cody said; throwing him what must've been the dirtiest look Zack had ever seen.

"Me," Zack repeated.

"Well, Adam and I are gonna take walk," Anthony said, casting for an excuse to get out. "Err… bye."

Anthony left the tent. Everyone else followed him, saying "Right behind ya."

"Alright, maybe I'm showing off a bit, sorry," Zack said, sitting up straight.

"Not accepted," Cody said dirtily. "Just get out and leave me alone."

"Well you're in a good mood," Zack said sarcastically.

"Zack, you don't even belong here," Cody said, his voice growing louder with every word. "You're supposed to be in the _Specialist _tent."

"Just want to see my old First Class Privates again," Zack said. "But I'm willing to help."

"We don't need your help!" Cody said sternly. "Now, for the last time, get out!"

"Cody, you know, you're being a jerk, and that's not like you," Zack said. "Just because I'm better at something educational, it's no reason for you to lose your head."

"YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE THIS POSITION!" Cody yelled.

"What the…"

"GET OUT!" Cody yelled, tears falling from his eyes.

Zack was about to yell back, but someone behind yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"He's breaking the rules, and coming in here," Cody complained. "I don't want him here."

"Yeah, and which idiot died and made YOU KING?" Zack challenged. "There's NO RULE that says NO GOING IN A TENT BESIDES YOUR OWN!"

"ZCKARY, YOU'VE NO RIGHT TO YELL!" Bart interrupted loudly.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?" Zack yelled, turning on the General.

"I'M THE GENERAL!" Bart screamed. "YOU'VE NO RIGHT, YOU'RE JUST A SPECIALIST! YOU'RE STILL ENLISTED PERSONNEL!"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Zack yelled.

"Alright, I want you in the General's tent, NOW!" Bart said. "Martin," he turned to Cody. "I'll talk to you later."

Zack walked out. A whole hour passed before Bart came back. The other First Class Privates got back from their 'walk' thirty minutes before.

"Everyone out," Bart said. "I need to talk to Martin alone."

Again, everyone walked out obligingly.

"Is he demoted?" Cody asked, if anything hopefully.

"If anyone's going to be demoted, it's you," Bart said. "Just because your twin's higher than you, doesn't give you authorized right to yell."

"He doesn't deserve it," Cody said. "If a criminal stole jewelry, and got away with it, would he deserve it?"

"No, but the point is, he has it," Bart said.

"Yet, I'd do everything in my power to get him," Cody said.

"Why doesn't your twin deserve Specialist," Bart tested. "Because if he doesn't deserve it; I can put him down."

"It's his fault we're here," Cody answered. "I didn't do anything. Zack pulled a prank that went too far. He was going to be punished, him and not me. Yet, just because helped him pull it off…"

"You got what you deserved," Bart finished for him.

"I did laugh," Cody said honestly. "I'm just worried he might graduate and leave without me. He doesn't deserve to get out sooner than me."

"See?" Bart said. "Now, I'm gonna talk with your brother."

"Apparently, your brother thinks you don't deserve this position," Bart said. "Now, I know you got it easy, but I could see you deserved it."

"Well, that's Cody," Zack said.

"It's your choice whether or not you want to stay as a Specialist, and graduate sooner than the others, or you can go down of your own will, knowing you deserved a higher rank."

Zack stayed quiet for a bit. Cody was worried about Zack graduating sooner? Well, maybe he could find a way around that. Finally, he answered.

"I'll stay higher," Zack said. "I'm saying higher."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 15: The Different Military Work of Zack and Cody **

Cody sat with Zack's old friends. He hated being the one to sit there. He was never lower than Zack before. Why did he have to start now? Bart was bringing forward the targets again.

"Now, you all have to shoot the middle target _five _times in a row," Bart instructed.

"I guess this is why Zack got a promotion so easily," Adam whispered to Cody.

Cody merely nodded. He hated talking about Zack being higher than him. Adam caught the look on his face and stayed quiet too.

Training was harder, but they were much more used to this. What made Cody feel better was that he was the best in the class. The most he made in a row was three, whereas the others made two, one, or even none when looking at Jacob or Harold Haggle, who persistently kept missing the whole target at times.

It took a whole hour to convince Bart to try again the next day.

Sure being a higher rank than the others meant being in a different tent, but it also meant more difficult work when he got to Corporal, which was what Bart was working them towards.

"You must use STEALTH!" Bart said loudly and clearly. "Stealth will be used when you graduate to a Non-Commissioned Officer. But you must learn the basics."

"Sir, they're difficult," a boy of sixteen protested.

"DIFFICULTY IS THE MAIN PRIORITY IN THIS CAMP SOLDIER!" Bart yelled. "TAKE THE EASY WAY AND IT'LL BACKFIRE!"

"But don't you think you're going a bit too hard on us?" another Specialist complained.

"Well that's another point in the Boot Camp," Bart said. "YOU DON'T LIKE IT; YOU CAN GO BACK FROM WHERE YOU CAME!"

"I've no problem with that," Zack said happily. "Can I take my brother with me?"

"MARTIN, GET BACK TO THE TENT, NOW!" Bart ordered. "You're in trouble. If you move, you're in bigger trouble."

"No, alright, I give up, I'll be good I swear," Zack said. It was then when he realized that Military School was really changing him. He hated being changed like this, because that's what Moseby wanted in the first place. Now, he was giving in to a teacher. That wasn't like him.

"Stay quiet, and listen, or you'll never get out," Bart demanded. "Do you all plan to stay here for the rest of your lives?"

They all shook their heads.

"Whoever can sneak into the tent gets a reward. To do it, you must use stealth. Camouflage is not the point in this training as none of you know it yet. You will show how well you sneak. If I catch you, it's too late."

Zack had a bright idea. If only one of the Specialists failed.

He hid behind the tent and waited, fingers crossed. Eventually, he heard what he'd been hoping to hear.

"I caught you, Randall!" went Bart's loud voice. Outside, go on. Bart dragged him outside. "Now, in real war, I could've imprisoned you. You must treat this like reality! Is everyone listening? Where's Martin?"

"Hey, sir, don't you think this cup of yours is a bit dirty?" Zack asked from behind Bart, who turned around to see him holding up Bart's cup.

"That was in my tent, how'd you get that?"

"I waltzed in and got it," Zack said.

"All of you back to the tent, we'll resume the day after tomorrow," Bart said. "Martin! Stay here!"


	16. Chapter 16

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 16: The Secret Helping Hand **

It took weeks for Zack to get where he was now. For sneaking into Bart's tent three successful times, Bart had no choice but to give him access to Corporal rank. It wasn't the end of luck for Zack though, after more sneaking for another week, he earned himself rank Sergeant. Days at the Tipton where he was an expert at this stuff finally paid off. Bart let him be a Sergeant, where he'd learn the true meaning of stealth; Camouflage.

Cody's team was different. It was very difficult for them to make even one shot now, since Bart put the targets further. As Bart said, the next day brought with it more target shooting.

One day, Zack snuck into Bart's tent and messed with few things. He overturned the table, broke the glass, misplaced the sitting rocks, and then went outside. Going outside did not stop him, because the tent was still standing. After doing away with the whole thing, he ran over to where Bart was teaching the First Class Privates. "General Bart, someone ruined your tent, you'd better go see!"

"WHAT!" Bart screamed. "I'll get them little MAGGOTS! Sergeant, watch over these First Class Privates for a bit while I go catch the personnel who did this!"

"You- are you a Sergeant?" Adam exclaimed.

Zack nodded mischievously, "Since yesterday."

"So, you came to rub it in our faces more?" Cody said sourly.

"No, I came to help, and quick," Zack said. "I ruined his tent; it'll take him about an hour to fix it up. I'll just give you a little secret. Go down on one knee when you shoot."

"On one knee," Jacob repeated.

"Act as if you're proposing to someone," Zack explained. "It kind of makes it easier. He tells me to treat this like real war, so listen. Act like the target is an enemy. Shoot it like your life depended on it. Get down on one knee, and shoot with one eye open. That's the trick. The next two ranks will have you do stealth training. I'm up to Camouflage, but you'll be doing sneaky moves for the next few weeks, but maybe you can make it up quicker than I did. Have one of you fail on sneaking past him. He'll take you outside. Everyone else, sneak in by the back. When he comes back in, the one who failed has the opportunity to tiptoe behind him, inside the tent. It'll take him by complete surprise."

"Wait a bit, he'd be aware of that trick now," Cody pointed out. "If Zack already tried it on him once, he's bound to… He's just trying to make us fail, have more time to laugh at us."

"Bart does the exact same thing. I watched him teach other Specialists and Corporal's. He knows my trick, but he doesn't apply it to the others. Besides, none of them we smart enough," he added proudly. "Just take my advice, and you'll get through quicker."

Anthony nodded. Cody was unsure though. Was Zack serious, or was he pulling their legs?


	17. Chapter 17

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 17: The Secret Plan **

Happily, it all worked to Zack's plan, and they got to Sergeant easy. Zack got himself up to Sergeant First Class, two ranks higher than them. Even though he was always at least a rank higher, he always warned them what was coming, and the trick around it, as he was always very good at finding loopholes.

Now they were all within the Non-commissioned officer ranks, they had a lot more time to talk with each other during their days off, when Bart was busy with other ranks.

"This is taking too long," Harold complained one day.

Zack sat on his bottom with his knees facing up. "Well, who said it'll be easy?"

"Break out," Adam suggested.

"We can't do that," Cody said before anyone could say anything. "We'd get thrown into prison, I'm betting."

"Yeah, I don't fancy going on the run," Anthony said quietly.

"There is one thing we can do," Zack said, looking quite proud. "As a Non-commissioned officer, you can apply for ranks."

"All Military schools have that genius," Cody said sarcastically.

"Yeah, excuse me, _bro," _Zack said angrily. "I'm just trying to help."

Cody sat back and folded his arms. "Whatever."

"Look, if we applied for a Warrant Officer, and make it up, we're out," Zack explained.

They all looked thoughtful. "Hmm, that's not bad."

"We'll leave applications for Warrant Officers," Jacob said happily.

"YO, General Bart, we want apply for a rank," Zack yelled across the field.

"Make it quick, I'm watching over the Sergeant Majors now," Bart demanded.

"We want to apply for Warrant Officers," Zack said.

"No," Bart said, turning around.

"What, why, we want to apply, that's allowed," Zack yelled.

"Don't yell, Martin!" Bart warned loudly. "Appliance to Warrant Officer will get everyone through so easily. No, the highest you can go is Sergeant Major. Speaking of them…" He walked away.

"What the hell," Anthony complained.

"That SUCKS!" Zack yelled, pounding his fist in the ground.

"Calm down Zack," Harold said. "We'll all apply for Sergeant Major, and work up to Warrant Officer."

Zack obliged and sat back. "Ok, fine, let's apply."

"Err, now?" Cody asked.

"You wanna wait until Christmas of next year?" Zack asked.

Zack led the way to the Appliance tent. They both put in applications to the Major, who'd give them to the General later.

_A/N: I heard from a 'reliable source' you can apply for ranks. I'm having that, but applying for Warrant Officer would actually be too easy. B the way, a lot of you stated Bart is going soft. He just likes Zack. He sees potential in that kid, and knows he can get very high a rank in a matter of days if it was possible. When he saw the others getting through the same way Zack did, he suspected, but said nothing. He knows though. _


	18. Chapter 18

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 18: Appliance to Sergeant Major **

"ALRIGHT SOLDIERS!" Bart announced. "Saturday, the weekend, the time to see if you've got the stuff worthy of that which you asked for! ARE YOU READY?"

Zack, Cody, Anthony, Adam, Harold, and Jacob stood in a straight line. To all the soldiery maggots who think they can get themselves up to a high rank, SALUTE ME!"

Everyone saluted.

"TURN LEFT!" Bart ordered.

Everyone turned left.

"FORWARD, MARCH!" Bart ordered loudly.

Everyone marched behind Bart to the training clearing. "Appliance comes at a price soldiers!" he announced when they made it. "Any, I mean ANY, monkey around can and will result in DEMOTION! AM I CLEAR?"

They all nodded.

"The rank will not be given to you immediately," Bart announced, much to the dismay of everyone. "I need to see if you got what it takes. Your job is advisor to the highest rank in command- me. I will give you a week. No postponing, no looking over laws. If you can show me you got what it takes, you deserve it. From this day till next week, you are off all classes, and will watch over enlisted personnel, give me advice on what actions to take. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

"Harold, I want you watching over the Enlisted Personnel," Bart ordered. "You know where they are. Jacob, you watch over the ranks from Corporal, Sergeants, and Staff Sergeants! Adam, you need to look over the First Class Sergeants, Master Sergeants, and Sergeant Majors. You in particular, have to pay attention to what they do. Anthony, you watch over the Warrant Officers. Cody Martin, you're going to take the Commissioned Officers. Zackary, come with me!"

Zack stepped forward, saluting.

"Come with me," Bart said.

"You'll make a good Sergeant Major," he told Zack as they were walking through the field. "I can't let you up automatically, but if you can let the others know for me, that there will be other tasks."

"Why didn't you tell them sir?" Zack asked.

"So you can have a first job. Get to it Martin, you're watching the Commissioned Officers with your twin. It's about time you two get back together. You've been here two months already! Oh, also, since you are higher than the others, you will also need to prove to me you have the requirements of a Master Sergeant too. If you can, you can consider yourself a Sergeant Major in a couple weeks.

For a week, everyone did their jobs. Some were good, some weren't so good. Watching over other personnel wasn't the only thing, or Cody would have aced it, and Zack would've gone down for once. For the others, trying to skip over two ranks required more to do and prove. It took a whole month for everyone to finish their test and the results to come in.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 19: What Happened next **

Zack got up very easily, and much to Bart's amusement and Cody's jealousy, just when they were getting along again. Within two weeks, Zack was approved in the Sergeant Major command. Cody didn't do as well, but was given Command Sergeant Major. Adam got a Master Sergeant badge. Adam's bigger brother got one rank lower, Sergeant First Class. Jacob and Harold however, did very poorly, but did prove the requirements for Staff Sergeants.

As a Sergeant Major, Zack's job was as Bart's adviser. Bart asked Zack to watch over certain ranks, particularly the ones who were on a probationary period, before getting demoted. Zack would then advise Bart to either give them a chance or demote them if it was serious. This high in the ranking system, Zack's life was just like real Military. He had the same jobs.

Bart was so proud of him, after giving Cody, who couldn't have gotten it without Zack's help, a promotion to Sergeant Major after two weeks, gave Zack a Sergeant Major of the Army badge. As a Sergeant Major of the Army, he was able to advise Bart to give promotion to Anthony and Adam. He tried for the other two, but they weren't so lucky.

Even though Jacob and Harold became his friends, his main priority was to get Anthony, Adam, and especially Cody, out. It took a lot of work, especially for Anthony, who was the worst not counting Jacob or Harold. They had a lot more luck when Zack was actually there leading them.

"Your problem is that you have no confidence!" Zack said to Anthony quite demandingly. "Can't you just show once that you can do it? That's all you need, once, and I can ask Bart about it!"

"I give up, just tell Max I said hi," Anthony said.

"No, all you have to do is show your leadership abilities, stealth, and everything. Look, wear green to blend in with your surroundings. Put mud on your face, and you look like a part of grass with a patch of mud if you crawl face up. You got the hair for it! TRY!"

"Fine, one more time," Anthony agreed. "If it doesn't work, I'll stay. I deserved it anyway."

"Yeah right, so did I, but you don't see me admitting it!"

Zack's piece of advice worked better than anyone expected. Bart agreed to give a Sergeant First Class rank badge to him, but under probationary period. He had to work very hard. Anthony didn't get off easy at all. Adam found it easy to understand, which was surprising because he you the youngest.

"You wanna be demoted? Just try hard alright, you're a good kid."

"If I picked the long-sleeve, painted my face brown, I can blend in with the tree. I'm good at climbing. I can jump from behind and take him."

"This isn't real war, but it'll be great to see you do it even so," Zack suggested. "Just don't go for the kill, alright?"

"Sure."

Adam ran out to get ready for his training session. He got promoted. Since it was already known he had the stuff for a Sergeant Major of the Army, Zack advised him to give him a double promotion.

"Why only do I get a double promotion sir? He does have the right stuff, remember he aced the requirements for Sergeant Major, like his brother, it was the camouflage problem. Give Adam promotion to my rank, and he'll be my partner."

"Can I count on you to fix Anthony up for me?" Bart asked. "Cody is fine, and can make it himself now. Work with Anthony, I'm seriously about to demote him back to Sergeant. He's not making it."

While helping Anthony out, Zack had his stroke of great luck. Within a half a month, he finally graduated to Warrant Officer, and had the right to leave the camp.

"But I'll stay, until my brother and friends are done," Zack told Bart.

"But for me, how do I get out of the Warrant Officer ranks?"

"You can't," Bart answered simply. "Firstly, you are way too young. Secondly, to get promoted, you have to be commissioned by President George Bush himself. Since this isn't the real Military, you are stuck here."

Zack spent his time, commanding the Enlisted Personnel and especially Non-commissioned officers. He spent most of his time helping Anthony.

Anthony was a problem. It took another month to get him up to Sergeant Major. When he did so, unlike Adam, it wasn't automatic promotion, because there were still some things he had to prove. It wasn't so hard though, and he got up again within a week.

"Alright soldier!" Barr yelled to Anthony. "This is your last training match. Consider this a probationary session. If you pass, you go on, if you fail, you do gown, got it?"

"Yes sir," Anthony said, saluting.

And so they started. While Bart was training Anthony, Zack was training Adam. Meanwhile, Cody, who found graduating from Sergeant Major of the Army to Warrant Officer quite easy with Zack's help, was in the General's tent. He was going to make contact to the Tipton, and get out of here!


	20. Chapter 20

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 20: The Phone Call**

Bart set Cody up with Carey at the Tipton by calling the Military operator. When they got through, he left Cody to talk to mom. "Talk for ten minutes. MARTIN, watch Adam Hark for me. If he does well, ONLY if he does well, give him the graduation badge."

Zack saluted and left. Bart followed to watch Anthony.

"Hello," went Moseby's voice.

"Mr. Moseby, this is Cody Martin, I wanna speak to my mom please?"

Mr. Moseby nearly dropped the phone in surprise. Was this Cody Martin from his brother's Military School Academy?

"Err… alright, give a minute," Moseby said, sounding quite small. It took time, about five minutes.

"Esteban," Moseby called.

"Yes Mr. Moseby," Esteban said in his Egyptian accent, standing up straight as if in the Military himself.

"Call Carey Martin down, her son wants to speak to her," Moseby ordered in a way just like Bart.

Esteban left without question as usual, and returned with Carey five minutes later. "Elevator been occupied."

Carey rushed to the phone immediately and picked it up, "Zack, Cody, honey!"

"Mom, it's me, Cody," went Cody's voice.

"Hi honey, is everything ok?" Carey asked.

"Mom, we wanna come home, now!" Coy begged. "We're done here. We don't want to live here anymore. We want to come back home."

Carey was speechless. "Give me a minute Cody."

She put the phone on the table and turned to Mr. Moseby, quite angrily.

"Moseby, I want to talk to you!" she said sternly. "Esteban, leave us."

"Yes ma'am," Esteban said promptly, he turned and left, leaving one more word for Mr. Moseby, "Good luck."

"I think your Military school was too much," Carey said angrily. "I'm bringing my sons back."

"Well, ma'am, see, your sons were behaving like a bunch of miscreants"-

"Miscreants my ass," Carey yelled. "You are a harsh manager for suggesting Military school to kids, kids who are thirteen, when their mother is quite capable."

"Well, if you demand them back, I can arrange"-

"You will, or else!" Carey said threateningly. This was not like her, but these were her sons, and she missed them very much. They've done a lot of things wrong and over the line, but they never deserved something as harsh as Military School. She picked the phone up again and said, "Cody, tell Zack to pack your bags, your coming home. I miss you very much."

"Well done Adam, very well done, we can go home now," Zack said, grinning tiredly.

"It's over?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Yes, you've been watching well," Zack answered.

"What about my brother?" Adam asked.

"That's for Bart to decide," Zack said. "But if we hurry, we can watch and boost his confidence."

Anthony was doing ok. He showed some signs of being able to go through, but Bart wasn't too keen.

"I can't let you through, Hark!" Bart said loudly. "Back to your tent, and I'm going to think about what to do with you."

"Wait, sir!" Adam yelled.

Zack ran up ahead of him and spoke to Bart. "I gave him the badge," he panted. "But what about Adam's brother?"

"He's not accomplished to handle even where he is," Bart said.

"No one's perfect," Zack said.

"Please, let him come home with us," Adam begged.

"Hark you are not in a position to suggest such things," Bart said persistently. "Military needs perfection."

"This isn't the Military," Zack said, voice growing louder with every syllable. "This is just some stupid academy to train us, and this doesn't even interest us. The only reason we ever got up was because we want to get OUT!"

Bart looked taken-aback, but recovered at once. "I can demote you, Martin, and your little friend too!"

At that moment, Cody came running up, panting, "Zack, we're going home. We can go home. Pack our things."

Zack looked around hopefully, "It's over?"

Bart looked quite annoyed now. Anthony, who stayed quiet, also looked hopeful.

"Let Anthony out," Zack said, quite loudly enough to match Bart's voice. "It doesn't matter about demotion anymore. We just want out."

Bart looked quite angry, but had nothing to say.

"Cody, tell mom to tell Max, we're bringing some 'friends' with us," Zack ordered. He ruffled Adam's light brown hair.

Cody nodded and left.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 21: The Ride Home**

Zack climbed in the car. Cody went in the other way. He didn't talk to Zack. He just took one glance at him, and looked out the window. Anthony and Adam were getting in another. They were going home.

They were driving for some time, neither twin talking to the other. Cody was still sulky with Zack, even after one third of a year. Always, Military school reminded him of how they got in, in the first place. Eventually, giving up on quietness, Zack turned to Cody to speak, but Cody just interrupted, "Don't bother."

"Cody, you can't hate me for ever, we're twins," Zack pointed out. "I know it's my fault we're in this, but we're out. I got us in, so I got us out. Why did you think I worked hard? The only school I'm good at. I have to be good at something."

"You'd make a good General yourself, the way you demand things. I'm sorry I got angry, but none of us deserved this, well, maybe you did."

"Maybe I'll just behave next time," Zack concluded. "I'm not pulling pranks on anyone anymore. It's over. Look where it's got me"-

"NO!" Cody yelled. "You're giving in to their purpose? You idiot, if there's any school I hate, it's this! Don't give in. It's in your nature. You're just playing around. It's not like your aiming to kill, are you?"

"Sound weird coming from you," Zack said, grinning. He shook his head, and said, "Maybe I'll lie low for a few weeks. Get Mr. Moseby's hopes up, and then break it down on him."

Cody laughed.

It was a glorious moment when they walked back in the Tipton though. Carey ran up and hugged them tightly, so they were about to suffocate. Tapeworm waved, ran over and shook their hands, but Max's greeting was very enthusiastic. She was also very surprised. Not only did her best friends come in, but with her brothers.

"You brought them back!" Max thanked. "Oh Anthony, I missed you so much. Adam, I… kept your room tidy…"

"We missed you sis," Anthony said.

"He got us out," Adam said, pointing to Zack.

Max looked at Zack, surprised, "You?"

Zack nodded, quite embarrassed. Max gave him a tight hug, "Thank you so much."

Zack was speechless. All he could say was, "I'd like to say no problem, but that'd make me a filthy liar."

On their way back up to their suite, Maddie and Esteban shook their hands, and London said 'hi' quite enthusiastically.

Mr. Moseby though, was quiet. They kept their gaze on him for a ling time, before he finally said, "Welcome back, boys."

That night, in bed, Cody stated, "This is the one school I hate. I will never look at education the same way again."

"Now you know how I feel," Zack said tiredly, falling asleep. "I never thought there would be a place I hated more than school."

_A/N: Well, that's the end. I regret finishing the story now. It was one of my biggest hits. It was one of my most popular stories. I hope the ones after will get as much hits and reviews as this one did. As always, popularity for a story goes to the readers. The only thing the author is responsible for is making the story. Zack may or may not go back to causing trouble one day. However, the answer is another story. I finish this story with one more statement, 'I'll be back. I'll be back with another story perhaps not as great as this one was, but… it'll be a story. Only Time can tell what the story will be like. I am currently in the process of planning it. Thank you for your fabulous reviews.'_


End file.
